frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180124195316/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180324040845
Anna sat down cross-legged on the floor and sniffled again before replying. "Papa was angry at me today because I made the governess leave. I didn't mean to." Elsa also sat down and propped me on top of her book. "Tell me what happened," she encouraged. Anna gave off a little hiccup before she launched into a long rambling narrative interspersed with sniffles and an occasional hiccup. "I just… I just (sniff) want to show Miss Fjordvert my new friends, the duckies (sniff) because they're so cuddly and soft and feathery… (hiccup, sniff) but I don't think she likes them very much... I guess she was scared of the duckies (sniff) cause she shrieked when she saw them and the duckies were scared of her too so they wanted to get away from her… (hiccup, sniff) but they don't know how (sniff, sniff) so they flew all over the room and they ended up on the paint and on the books. And then… and then (hiccup) it made Miss Fjordvert mad… (sniff, sniff) I tried to help. I really did, but the duckies went flying to the wash and everything got dirty (hiccup, sniff). And I was really, really, really sorry because Miss Fjordvert said all her good new clothes in the wash got ruined… (sniff, sniff, SNORT!)" Elsa shuddered as Anna paused from her tale only to blow her nose on her sleeve. It was exactly the kind of unlady-like behavior that Frau Benedicta always frowned upon. Elsa held off reprimanding her sister as this wasn't the time to be prim and proper. Besides, with her nose a bit clearer, Anna's words were a lot easier to comprehend. "I wanted… wanted to make it up to her so I thought maybe I can wash Miss Fjordvert's clothes and make them all nice and clean again. Gerda said they have this new formula from another country that can make dirty clothes white again called bleach (sniff). So I went to look for it and found this big bottle with a label that has something that begins with 'BL' and I thought that was the bleach, caused it sounds like 'BL' and I got all of Miss Fjordvert's dirty clothes and poured the contents of the 'BL' bottle." She stopped to let out a succession of three hiccups and another loud snort before letting out a final wail: "But… but… the clothes all turned blue!" "Blue dye," Elsa muttered under her breath that only I can hear and I understood. Anna had mistaken a bottle of blue dye for bleach because she wasn't able to read the label properly. Anna's tutors and even Papa had mentioned that Anna had difficulty reading and this incident proved that fact. "Miss Fjordvert was really mad and so she left. Then Papa told me it was all my fault because I wasn't thinking (sniff, sniff). And he's right Elsa. I can't do anything right!" she cried and snorted audibly onto her other sleeve before she whispered sorrowfully: "Now Papa doesn't love me anymore." "Oh Anna," Elsa exclaimed. She made to stand and move closer but stopped herself. "That's not true. We all mistakes and Papa loves you even if we make a few mistakes." Anna shook her head. "I don't think he does, Elsa. Not like he loves you." There was no bitterness in Anna's tone towards her sister only a hint of self-pity. I could see Elsa wanted to reassure Anna that their Papa loved them equally but she hesitated. There was some truth to what Anna said. It was obvious Elsa was Papa's favored child for he was always heaping praises at her but similar compliments towards Anna were few and far between. How many times have I heard Papa complain about Anna and it was often in comparison to Elsa? "Anna's not as well-behaved as you." "Anna is so much slower to learn than you." "You never gave your Mama and I the problems Anna's giving us." "You're a child after my own heart Elsa. I wish Anna could be more like you." It was a reality that Anna was starkly aware of but voiced only now and Elsa didn't seem to know how to go about it. "I can never be good enough Elsa," Anna continued. "I try, but you're so much better than me and that's why Papa loves you more." "That's not true Anna," Elsa replied though I knew was just lying to comfort her sister. "It's true," Anna insisted with another sniffle. "You remember he used to read us stories at night when we had the same room?" Elsa nodded. She told me when she and Anna slept in the same bedroom, Papa read to them before bed until Elsa was old enough to read out loud to Anna and took up part of the job. Elsa recounted how she and Papa used to take turns making up different voices for the various characters in the storybooks to entertain Anna and they always had a great time. Papa kept the habit of still visiting Elsa at night, but the swashbuckling adventure tales were now replaced by books on philosophy, history and the sciences. Elsa and Papa would spend time discussing the concepts in the books and both of them always had such animated conversations. "Papa and I still read together," she said. "Papa stopped reading to me," Anna said bluntly. "What?" Elsa gasped with surprise. "He used to at first, but then he said I was growing up and I should be able to read on my own. But I'm so slow. It takes me ages to read a page and I always get the words wrong so we can never get anywhere with the story. I guess Papa got tired of waiting for me so Mama took over. She doesn't mind me if I'm slow and she would read for me if I got tired of trying. Then Papa just stopped coming to read with me since Mama's there." "Oh Anna," was all Elsa could say but the way she uttered the words conveyed the depth of her empathy for her sister. Papa's nightly conversations meant a lot to Elsa. For Anna to lose such a similar connection was disheartening. It was no wonder Anna felt the contrast between them in their father's eyes. "I don't mind Elsa. Mama's always reading to me anyway but she can't make the voices like Papa does." "No she does not," Elsa said wistfully. "But Anna, listen to me. Papa loves you, even if he doesn't read to you. He only wants you to be good and to improve yourself. You just keep reading, even if it's hard. Always think really well before you do anything and listen to what both Papa and Mama have to say so you won't get into trouble." "I can try, but I don't think I can," Anna said doubtfully. "I'm not like you." "You don't have to be like me Anna," Elsa replied. "You're special in your own way and Papa just wants you to be the best you can be. You just listen to him I'll talk to him to help you." Anna nodded as a smile lit her face. "I'm really glad we can talk Elsa. I missed you." "I missed you too Anna," Elsa replied almost immediately. "And I love you, never forget that." A surge of warmth suddenly surrounded me and I realized it was coming from the direction of Elsa's glove-covered fingertips. It felt like the warmth when Papa hugged her earlier. "I won't ever Elsa, you're the best," Anna replied. "I wish we could be like this again. Maybe when you're well you can come to the school room with me and help me read. Frau Benedicta likes you best. All the teachers like you best, they say so when they think I'm not listening. Maybe I could do better if you're there with us." I felt the temperature drop immediately and I noticed Elsa instinctively clasped her arms around her. "Anna I… the thing is… I would love to." "You will then?" Anna piped up hopefully. Elsa heaved a sigh. She was steeling herself to break her sister's hopes again. "Anna, I would love to, but I can't."